1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to the downloading of a computer file from a source computer to a plurality of target computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide systems that allow the downloading of a computer file from a source computer to a target computer via a computer network. An example of such a system is the way in which an anti-virus computer program may be scheduled to periodically check for and download updated versions of virus definition data files from a remote source computer, such as an FTP file server maintained by the anti-virus computer program provider.
In many circumstances it is desirable that a computer file should be distributed to the target computers concerned as rapidly as possible. An example of such a situation is the discovery of a new computer virus that results in the creation of new virus definition data for use in an anti-virus system. In order to protect the users of that anti-virus computer system from infection by the new virus, it is desirable that the updated virus definition data should be distributed to those users as rapidly as possible.
A problem that can arise with systems that allow for the downloading of a computer file from a source computer via a computer network is that at times of peak demand the download requests received can exceed the capacity of the source computer. In the case of a well publicised outbreak of a dangerous computer virus, then within a short period of time a large number of users of an anti-virus computer system may simultaneously seek to check for and update their computer virus definition data in order that it may deal with the new virus. Such a peak in demand for the download of a computer file in this way can disable the source computers such that the updated computer file cannot be distributed to even the most critical systems in a timely fashion.
A further system for the distribution of computer files for update purposes is described in the United States patent application entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR EFFICIENT DISTRIBUTION OF APPLICATION SERVICES TO A PLURALITY OF COMPUTING APPLIANCES ORGANIZED AS SUBNETS” filed on 30 Aug. 2000 under app. Ser. No. 09/650,983, and having a common Assignee to the present application. The disclosure of this co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference.
Measures that can allow for the rapid distribution of computer files across a computer network whilst avoiding excessive peaks in demand that can cause denial of service problems are strongly advantageous.